pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Combee
|} Combee (Japanese: ミツハニー Mitsuhoney) is a dual-type Pokémon. Female Combee evolve into starting at level 21. Male Combee are not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Combee is a small insectoid Pokémon that resembles three pieces of orange, hexagonal honeycomb stuck together. Each hexagon has a round yellow face. The bottom-center face is the main thinker of the three, and it is also the only one "bee" to have a full abdomen. The top two hexagons have a single antenna and a wing connected to an orange-colored joint. A female Combee has a red spot on the forehead of its lower face. Combee can fly with its two wings as long as the top two "bees" co-ordinate their flapping. It is mostly sociable among their own kind. It is generally harmless; it flees when threatened. A Combee will almost always be found collecting honey wherever they can. The gathered honey has multiple purposes, though it's usually consumed. When it is not gathering honey, it sleeps or protects its queen. The former is done by creating a hive along with other Combee, locking together into a "wall" to feel safe in larger numbers. It is very suggestible and will never defy the orders of its queen. When a Vespiquen feels threatened, its subject Combee will not think twice about risking its life to protect the queen, then attacking and even killing the threat in an aggressive manner. It commonly lives in caves and hollow trees of forests and other natural, secluded areas with their queen. In the anime Major appearances Combee made an appearance in An Angry Combeenation!. Multiple Combee appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey!. Minor appearances Several Combee made minor appearances living in the gardens of Alamos Town in The Rise of Darkrai. Three Combee appeared in a forest at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Combee also appeared living in Michina Town in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A group of Combee appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. A photograph of multiple Combee appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Combee appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit! at Professor Sycamore's lab. A Combee appeared on the picture in the gallery museum in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. Three female Combee appeared in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! and Day Three Blockbusters! at Professor Sycamore's lab. A Combee appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Two Combee appeared in a flashback at Professor Sycamore's lab in Mega Evolution Special I and Garchomp's Mega Bond!. Multiple Combee appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A 's Combee appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. A female Combee appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! at Professor Sycamore's lab. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A girl who was the daughter of the Valley Windworks manager ordered her multiple Combee to attack , , and when Diamond licked the Honey off of the trees that was slathered for her Combee. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , Vermilion City, Celadon City ( trees) National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) }} }} |} |} }} and Lostlorn Forest Lostlorn Forest (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Bug)}} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest, Chroma Road}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Dangerous Cliff, Dark Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch, Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 367}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} Combee will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using the following Wonder Mail code: :X5&F @YKQ 0-70 :@FWH 0FX& P8Y9 :Objective: Rescue Combee on floor 6 of Apple Woods. Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=416 |name2=Vespiquen |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Combee is the only Pokémon with a gender-dependent evolutionary line to have aesthetic gender differences. * Combee is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 244. * Combee has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. ** It also has the lowest base HP and Special Attack among Flying-type Pokémon. Origin Combee is based on s and s. Name origin Combee is a combination of ''honeycomb and bee. It may also involve combination, referring to it being made up of three segments. Mitsuhoney may be a combination of 蜜蜂 mitsubachi (honey bee), 三つ mittsu (three, referring to its anatomy), and honey. In other languages , , and |fr=Apitrini|frmeaning=From and trinity |es=Combee|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Combee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=세꿀버리 Sekkulbeori|komeaning=Combination of , , and |zh_cmn=三蜜蜂 Sān Mì Fēng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Three honeybees". }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve based on gender de:Wadribie fr:Apitrini it:Combee ja:ミツハニー pl:Combee zh:三蜜蜂